Lo que quiero ser cuando sea grande
by lilithkiss
Summary: "Boomer, tú sabes lo que quieres ser cuando seas grande?" AZULES


**Lo que quiero ser cuando sea grande**

-Bubbles x Boomer -

Edad: 12

Advertencia: Ninguna.

 **Drabble**

PpG es propiedad de Craig McCracken

.

.

.

Eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde, horario en que los alumnos del sexto año de la Primaria de Townsville terminaban sus actividades escolares. Luego del estruendoso sonido del tan esperado timbre de salida, la horda de pre-adolecentes de abría paso entre los pasillos de la institución, compitiendo entre ellos por llegar primero a la salida. De entre la multitud de niños, se podían notar ráfagas de color atravesando sobre sus cabezas, siendo estos los primeros en atravesar la salida de la institución.

Rojo y verde se detuvieron abruptamente al notar que faltaba un miembro en su equipo, revelando así la forma de dos niños; uno con rostro de pocos amigos y el otro con una sonrisa algo retorcida y un tic en el ojo.

-Boomer, mueve el culo!- se escuchó al mayor de sus hermanos ladrar una orden

El aludido; un niño de pelo rubio, desordenado y ahora tan largo que casi le tapaba los ojos, ordenaba su caótica mochila, maldiciendo por lo bajo no haberlo hecho cinco minutos antes de que suene el timbre.

-Adelántense, luego los alcanzo!- gritó como respuesta desde el salón de clases

Mientras él, inmerso en su pequeño mundo arroja dentro de su mochila cuanta hoja, lápices y crayones encuentre en su cercanía, una figura envuelta por un delicado vestido celeste se le acerca por detrás tocando su hombro. El chico voltea enseñándole una sonrisa.

-Boomer, podemos reunirnos para terminar la tarea de Ciencias Sociales?... Pensé que tal vez podríamos hacerla hoy, si no estás muy ocupado esta tarde-

El chico se dio un leve golpe en la frente. Había olvidado por completo de la tarea en pareja que la maestra le había asignado a él y su contraparte para el siguiente Lunes! _Ah que dilema!_ Estaba que moría de ganas de volver a casa y jugar videojuegos con sus hermanos hasta hartarse!

Más no rechazó a su pequeña amiga, la que hace unos pocos años fue su mortal némesis.

Boomer se había abierto a la idea de ser amigo con la adorable rubia cuando gracias a "San Google" se enteró que las niñas no tenían piojos! Vaya sorpresa que se llevó ante tal revelación. Incluso tuvo que traer a Brick a Butch frente al ordenador para que le creyeran!

Resuelto aquel dilema de los piojos en la niñas, ya no le parecían tan desagradables.

El RowdyRuff azul ya no tenía objeción alguna en pasar tiempo con la súper heroína; después de todo siempre compartía todos sus crayones y libros de colores siempre que él se lo pidiera.

Muy a pesar de las miradas reprobatorias de Blossom y Buttercup o las prohibiciones y burlas de Brick y Butch, se habían convertido en _mejores amigos_. Aún los miembros más jóvenes de ambos bandos se hayan vuelto amigos, la rivalidad entre las restantes PowerPuff Girls y los otros dos RowdyRuff Boys siguió latente como siempre

-Está bien Bubbles, sólo déjame guardar todas mis cosas y podremos ir-

La rubia asintió animadamente tomando sus libros en la mano y ayudándolo a cargar su mochila.

.

.

.

Cuando terminaron aquel bendito trabajo de 5 páginas de largo! Enserio, 5 largas páginas! El par de super seres cruzaba por el centro Townsville, esquivando edificios y una que otra ave que se interpusiera en su camino. Aquel regreso a sus hogares se había vuelto en una competencia por ver quién dominaba más el cielo; haciendo que el par de rubios dibujaran piruetas en el aire, dejando allí sus trayectos marcados en estelas azules y celeste correspondientemente.

Bubbles quien reían adorablemente se detuvo repentinamente cuando perdió la dirección y casi fue a chocar contra un cartel colocado en la azotea de un edificio. El rubio, al notar que la chica se había detenido, descendió hasta donde la puff celeste quedó parada, visiblemente concentrada frente a aquel letreo .

 **'Que quieres ser cuando seas grande'** Se leía en aquel simple letrero de fondo negro y gruesas letras blancas, junto a la fotografía de lo que parecían padre e hijo.

-Bubbles?-

La chica de pelo dorado se volteó a mirarlo sonriente.

-Boomer, tu sabes lo que quieres ser cuando seas grande?-

El ruff azul quedó mudo ante tal pregunta. _Que quiero ser cuando sea grande?_ Para ser sincero, ni si quiera se le había ocurrido pensar en eso antes. Entonces su mente empezó a jugar con la idea de lo que aquello implicaba.

-No lo sé- empezó dubitativo, rascándose la cabeza. -Cuando sea grande quiero ser... más listo que Brick o tal vez más fuerte que Butch-

Bubbles asintió.

Luego de una pausa y de haberlo pensado mejor agregó -También podría ser dueño de todas las tiendas de videojuegos del mundo y comer helado y caramelos cuando se me plazca!-

Ante aquella respuesta, la risa de la niña fluía rica y pura a través de sus oídos, haciendo que en sus entrañas algo se moviera.

-Y tú Bubbles, que quieres ser cuando seas grande?-

La rubia cesó la risa y le enseñó un rostro seriamente determinado, algo raro en la más jovial del trío de heroínas de Townsville.

-Tu esposa-

.

.

.

Notas de la autora: BAM. Escribí algo con los azules, algo raro en mí, no? Es algo corto pero creo bastante conciso, que opinan?

La verdd que me costó un poquito ponerme en los zapatos de los rubios. No es que me desagrade la pareja, en realidad me parece muy linda, sólo que siento mucha más conexión con la dinámica de los verdes y rojos... ya que hay más tención y menos dulzura.

Me disculpo por cualquier falta ortográfica o gramatical con la que se hayan topado.

Espero este fic haya sido de su agrado, si fue así, por favor háganmelo saber en los comentarios, por favor dejen comentarios, ansío comentarios! Los favoritos son agradables y los follow a un one-shot no tienen sentido.

Enserio gente, al menos un simple 'me gusta' me va a hacer sentir como que las horas, días, semanas y a veces meses que me tomaron escribir un fic, no fueron para sólo recibir a cambio una respuesta automática programada por una página web.


End file.
